One Last Fight
by Darque
Summary: Although this is far from finished, this is the first of many chapters to come. In all hopes, I hope you enjoy it.
1. Default Chapter

One Last Fight  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta paused, glancing over the land. Other he would not admit it, his home was here. Since the planet Vegeta was destroyed, he nothing left but Earth. He sighed to himself and sat on a rock, his knee bent with his elbow resting that knee.  
"Why must everything end so quickly. First Kakkorat goes Super Saiyan, then my own son before me. Now, Kakkorat's son is surpassing him." He said to himself, his voice low and ringing in his mind. He sighed again, shrugging his shoulders and closing his eyes. For a few moments, peace in the land was settled, but soon that was disturbed by a loud rumbling. Vegeta opened his eyes, squinting them as he tried to sense what this disturbance was. A power pulsed in his mind, making him blink before he straightened himself and set off in the direction.  
After the Cell Games, Vegeta had become the top Saiyan. His power was unrivaled, though Goku held his own candle to it at level 3. It was Vegeta's only ability to equally raise his power to match Goku's that it made him a formidable fighter. It was well known Vegeta's urges to fight were also unrivaled, for those that opposed him were quickly put to shame.   
Dropping from the sky, his body curled up into a flip and landed silently, crossing his arms to glare on at the creature before him. He must have been descendant from Frieza or King Cold, but his skin was metallic and was the mid height between the two.  
"Don't tell me there's another toaster for an Android in town." Vegeta said, smirking. The creature chuckled and turned fully to him, but what was shown was much more then Vegeta coul take. On the ground was Trunks, Chibi Trunks laying face down. Vegeta's eyes widened and he uncrossed his arms to a point they were bent at his chest. He couldn't find a voice for the words of hatred he could have spat.  
"No. I am far more then any of those you have faced. Not even Cell could rival me now, Vegeta." The creature said, grinning in a twisted humour. Vegeta growled, clenching his fists and powering. His energy flared around him, turning his hair a metallic gold while his eyes bore a lavendar. His body mass increased 50%, the Saiyan suit he wore stretching to accomidate his new form. He only glared, then spoke his words.  
"You will die slow and painfully for my son." And as he spoke that, his body blurred to nothing, then appeared above the creature. Swinging his fists that were locked in a hammer gesture, he struck the creature into the ground. Instantly he shot off to meet the creature but was taken back when it stopped and pivoted toward him. They began a battle like no other, but Vegeta was holding back. Although he wouldn't admit it, he paryed Trunks was alive and would awaken to fly off and leave him to his full power. But all his prayers went unanswered. Trunks didn't move, he merely laid there, looking so peacefully asleep. Vegeta could not sense his energy, which worried him.   
'He must have gone all out. Just like the Saiyan in him would.' Vegeta thought, while ducking the creature's punch. He retaliated with a swift uppercut, sending the creature upward. He brought his right hand to his waist, then shot it at the creature. From his palm came a blast that could have shamed the Kamehameha that destroyed Cell. It shot instantly for the creature, smacking into him with a loud booming. The creature screamed as the energy tore at his body, though he withstanded it. He dropped to the ground lifeless at first, then stirred to stand up. His left arm hung limply at his side, his eyes glaring toward Vegeta.  
"You have not seen the last of me, Vegeta. For I am Coola! Heir to the throne of King Cold himself!" Coola said, then fly off. Vegeta would have gone after him, but his atention was drawn to Trunks. He powered down, walking slowly for the boy.  
"Please, Trunks. Get up. Get Up!" He said to himself, hoping beyond hope. His son couldn't die, not now. It was then he remembered Goten, Goku's son, that was suppose to be with him. He turned around quickly to a rock formation, stared at it a minute, then sighed and picked up Trunks. He caressed the boys head softly, what could have been seen was a tear that held in his eye.   
"No. Trunks, if you only knew how much I loved you. How proud I was to call you son. I swear you will be avenged, if it takes my very last breath I will destroy every breathing creature on this worthless planet if it comes to that!" He yelled, then blasted the rocks that formed around the dead body of Goten away. He walked forward, took the child in his arms and flew off for Goku's home.  
  
Meanwhile, Goku, Gohan and Chi-Chi were eating their dinner. Goku literally inhaling the food while Gohan decided to take his time and fill himself slowly. That way, Chi-Chi could make more and more food for him to eat. Goku stopped and dropped the plate of food on the floor, his eyes quivering as his arms held position in the air. As Gohan and Chi-Chi blinked and jumped at the plate, they turned to the door. Vegeta's silouhette was there, with two others. As he stepped into the light, Chi-Chi's eyes watered then let loose as they saw Goten. Gohan cringed and shuddered, Goku clenching his teeth to not keep from blowing up.  
"Kakkarot. In honor of you, one of the Earth's greatest fighters, I bring your son who has passed on to you to do as you wish." He said, then extedned his arms outward. It was then that Gohan noticed tears in Vegeta's eyes, then spoke up.  
"But, Vegeta, where's Trunks?" He asked, hopeful one survived. Vegeta, smiled. He smiled to Gohan, which made him cringe in fear. Never had Vegeta smiled, which even had Goku taken back.  
"He and Goten fought this, Coola thing. They fought gloriously, Gohan. But, even some things are too much for a Saiyan. And they both died." Vegeta said, boosting the Saiyan heiritage in the two sons. Goku clenched his fist and stood, glaring at Vegeta and Gohan.  
"Then we'll hunt Coola down and destroy every trace of him!" He said, though his energy was rising by the minute. His hair began to shift, before Gohan calmed him.  
"But, the other Trunks is alright? And does Bulma or anyone else know?" Gohan asked, Vegeta shaking his head.   
"No one knows but us. And for now, I want to keep it that way. If Bulma found out, she would blow a gasget. If Trunks found out, he'd try to fight this creature himself. And he would lose." He said, placing Goten on the table.  
"But, why weren't you beaten?" Goku asked. Vegeta looked to him and sighed slowly.  
"He was holding back. He was testing my strength's and weakness's. But he was concentrating on making me angered and full of hatred that he didn't notice I was doing the same. His body is covered in metal, which makes him just that hard. His eyes are slow to catch movement, though his energy sensing is amazingly evolved. With all this, I still don't know how he was holding back. I think he also has many forms like Frieza." He turned around to face the outside, for even now he could still sense the creature, and every moment it was growing.  
"Kakkarot, this may be our greatest threat. Not to the Earth, but to us. The Namek, Human and the Saiyans. This may be our very last fight."   
"Then Vegeta, we'll just have to make it his last." Goku said, grinnined promisingly. Vegeta laughed and nodded before taking off into the sky.   
  
And so it was. Though I am not too sure how to load chapters onto this one, but keep in mind there will be more on this story. 


	2. Vegeta vs. Coola

One Last Fight Ch. 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta pulsed with new power, standing at a cliff where he surveyed the land. Goku appeared behind him, his lengthy gold hair flowing in the wind.   
"Vegeta, what are you thinking about?" Goku asked, his voice deeper in a way. Vegeta paused, more hesitated to respond though turned. His eyes were strange, they held a red ring or tinting to them. Son, his body began to expand, his energy wrapping around him to warp and twist him to his needs.  
"I am thinking of my son. How great he fought, then how that Coola killed him with a single blow. Then of your son, how he must have tried. And what would happen to my other son or daughter if they met him." His voice growled his words as his fists clenched, Goku taken aback. Vegeta then began his first change. His hair returned to upright frozen ball of blackness, spiked in his own special way. HIs chest became covered in deep red fur, as well as a red furred tail sprouting from the end of his spine. His power exceeded Goku's by far, leaving Goku in total shock.   
"Do you think Coola would give us the same? I have seen him, gathering armies of warriors. Androids, Changelings, and even my own living Nappa. How could he insult me like this!" He yelled, his energy breaking the cliff apart, making it tumble beneath him. Goku levitated as did Vegeta, in total awe and shock of the achieved level.   
"Vegeta - I- I don't know." He said. Goku couldn't think. His mind was a fury of thoughts, though none of jealousy or the same. Goku regained himself to look on a the level 4 Vegeta, a monster of revenge and hatred, of anger and tempestrial emotions.   
"Kakkarot. Goku. We must find him and destroy him. Go now and gather the others, I'll wait here." He said, crossing his arms. GOku nodded and used his Instant Transmission to bring all the fighters to them in a matter of minutes.  
"What's going on, Goku?" Piccolo asked, quickly followed by nods from Krillin, Mirai Trunks and Gohan. Goku smiled, and looked to Vegeta. When they all turned to him, they were washed and bathed with Vegeta's emotions, they could feel his power leaving them in the dust.  
"We are going to attack Coola. Brother of Frieza, Son of King Cold. And we will destroy his army!" He yelled, his power pulsing into a flaring fire around him. The others joined in, and quickly set off in the direction of the army and Coola.  
  
Coola was directing them all into waves, sweeping across the land and destroying it all. Though, when the dust cleared the army of thousands stopped to look on at the 6 fighters. With Vegeta in the lead, he spoke loudly enough to cause shivers down the army's spine.  
"You all are going to die, unless you leave and never return! Of course, if you want to fight that's just fine with me." He said, smirking darkly. Goku and the others powered up, gaining into the fighting stances. The army laughed in unision, then sent the first wave. Vegeta quickly shot his hands outward, sending blast after blast at each and every individual. Though each was caught, this was merely a first wave of Androids. It was the Changelings that posed the threat. Though only a dozen of them, they still posed a major threat. Goku flew off first, taking on one of the beings, while Vegeta phased out to attack 2. Everyone took their places, those that posed more power then the other took on more. Coola sat back, watching the fighters slowly but surely defeat the Changelings.  
  
Vegeta phased in and out, his body mere blurs as he punched and kicked, kneed and elbowed the two. His hand reached out, grabbing hold of one of their necks. With a yell a blast was launched from his hand, sending the decapitated body away. The other stood there, then launched two discs of energy. Vegeta only smirked and extended his hand, catching the discs and dispersing them.  
"Well well, the liazrd has some tricks." He said, crossing his arms. He raised a brow as the being didn't move, then let his eyes widen and ducked, avoiding the real attacker's punch while the diplicate faded away. He spun backward, bringing his foot into the Changeling's face, sending him into the ground and into the next dimension. He turned then, the other fighters walking from the debris and glaring at Coola. He only laughed and stood, stretching his body out. Goku was the first to attack, grappling Coola in remarkable movements. Slowly he backed off. They had a plan. They would wear Coola down, then destroy him together. But it backfired.   
Vegeta turned to the group, and quieted as he got the look of Saiyan wisdow.   
"I want each of you to promise me, that no matter what, you will not interfere. You will stand by and not interact at all. Only if I die will you come to fighting." He said, looking to each and all. They all thought a moment, then nodded and waited patiently. Vegeta turned to Coola, getting into his fighting stance and glaring.  
"Let's get this over with, I have dinner to attend too." 


	3. Where are you, Vegeta?

Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta stared dead eyed at Coola, who only held a smirk on his lips. Vegeta then flew forward, behind a dust trail that parted the earth as well as kicked up rocks. He through a punch toward Coola, who brought both his arms up into a crossing block. Vegeta let loose a bombardment of punches, each one aimed for his chest. Coola was anticipating though and caught Vegeta offguard with a kick of his own. The kick connected to Vegeta's gut, sending him upward into the air. Coola brought his hands together in a V gesture and launched forth a blast of energy that pushed towardVegeta in incredible speed. Vegeta extended his hand outward, waiting till the last moment to deflect the blast into the earth. With a smug grin he dropped downward, rolling his body into a flip that brought his feet to Coola. Kicking wildly and randomly, Coola used his shins to block the kicking, though was surprised when Vegeta faked with a left and connected a right. Spinning around, it sent Coola into the ground, burying him in the rocks. For a moment all was peaceful, though the rocks began to shake and he erupted from the ground beneath Vegeta. Uppercutting, Vegeta quickly caught his first and twisted his arm, rolling into a flip and bringing Coola into the ground with his hand twisted and his arm held behind his back. Growling somewhat he winced as the pain caught up with him.   
Vegeta and Coola continued on till thesu nbegan to set, each gaining the upper hand over the other only to lose it. They flew at each other, then collided in a massive wave of energy and strength, sending both parties apart by 60 meters. Vegeta brought his hand to his hip, his other held outward in a mantis position. Coola extended his finger, where as energy began to collect itself at the point. Vegeta quivered as he beganto bring all his energy into the blast, his famous Gallet Gun. The others that stood by and watched puased, then blinked and yelled in unision.  
"No Vegeta! You'll Destroy The Earth!" Vegeta ignored them and brought all his energy, all of the Super Saiyan 4 energy into one massive ball. Not waiting a moment more, he shot his hand forward, sending the 90x90 ft energy ball for Coola who shot his own blast. He opened his palm and allowed the energy blast more stability. As the powers collided, a loud boom hit the air, sending the fighters to their knees and covering their ears. They held there, one blast against the other, the ground beneath them breaking apart, rising the breaking into nothing. Vegeta's brow held a bead of sweat, as Coola remained calm. Goku shuddered violently, the power these two were generating was too much for the planet to take. He growle to himself, and powered up. His hair formed around his ankles, his eyebrows disappeared as he slowly began to up his strength instead of speed. And slowly he brought his hands in front of him, touching the bottom of each palm together with his fingers curled so his fingertips touched the beginning of each finger.   
"Kaaaameeee-" He began bringing his hands to his side.  
"Haaameeeehaaameeee - HAAAA!" He yelled, and launched his hands forward. The wave of energy quickly formed a ball and speded toward Coola, who merely watched it's coming. Vegeta blinked, the shuddered and thought to himself.   
'No, Kakkarot! I told you to stay out of it.' He thought, then negated his blast to smack Goku's away. However it backfired, the blast exploded on touch and sent Vegeta into the ground. It sent Coola into an uncontrollable somersault, stopped by a cliff nearby. Vegeta maded no movement, but shuddered and shivered every now and again. Goku stood, his mouth a gap and in total shock. He just shot the best chance they had. And now, he drastically declined that moment of truth.   
Coola moved to a stand, shaking the bits of dust and rocks that clung to his body. He laughed then, and placed his hands on his hips.  
"Stupid monkey! He might have been able to defeat me, but now what will you do without him!" He yelled, laughing before he was cut off. The place where Vegeta was shot to was empty, leaving only an imprint of his body. But where was Vegeta? They all looked around, trying to sense the massive energy that emited from him but nothing was seen or sensed. . . 


End file.
